gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 194
Introduction The episode begins with a short sequence about Kamui transferring into Yato High School and is told from Abuto's point of view. While the Shinsengumi are out on a mission, Hijikata notices snot coming out of Kondo's nose so he wonders how he could tell him without the others noticing Kondos problem. In the end the snot even takes control over Kondo's body and it comes out that Kondo's true identity is being an Amanto in snot form. As Hijikata destroys it, he realizes it has been all a dream. Plot “Be-bop” Kamui transfers to a school full of delinquents, all of his classmates look like his two underlings and Umibouzu is his teacher. After class Abuto pulls him aside but quickly gives up when he challenges him to do multiples of seven. When they visit the mall the bystanders recognise Kamui and Abuto but not his other underling, Ungyo. When Abuto is in the hospital Kamui walks out and his mother who looks like Ungyo stays and peels fruit. Kondo, Hijikata, and Yamazaki head to raid a Joui meeting by car while Sougo leads a squad there. Kondo prepares them and they head in. While they’re on their way Hijikata notices that some snot is hanging from Kondo’s nose, he sees this as something that could distract someone long enough for them to be cut down and he talks about how it’s gone Tarzan. After a bathroom break they continue, there’s more snot hanging from Kondo’s nose after being convinced to wash his face so Hijikata blows at it to get rid of it. This causes him to sneeze and there’s the same amount of snot hanging from each nostril. He sees this as something that the Joui members could use to humiliate him. Before they strike Hijikata tries to grab it but it escapes his grip and fires at his eyes. A Joui patrol hears the commotion and moves to investigate only to be kicked by Hijikata. The Joui members are alerted to this so he cuts them down, Sougo and Yamazaki don’t let them get away, Yamazaki notices the snot so Hijikata knocks him out with a vase, and when handed a hankerchief, Kondo uses his snot to wipe his face. He then heads in using the snot as a whip, the Joui members move to attack Hijikata so the snot sacrifices itself to save him. The snot then forms a face and talks to Hijikata, revealing himself to be the true Kondo who had taken over the body of a Gorilla to investigate Earth, Hijikata picks it up with some tissues and suddenly throws it at a wall, the snot reforms while he’s not looking and restrains him so it can go up his nose. However, this all turns out to be a nightmare that he was having in the car on the way to the raid. Hijikata then tells Kondo about the snot in his nose. Characters *Kamui *Ungyou *Abuto *Hijikata Toushirou (main character) *Kondou Isao (main character) *Okita Sougo *Yamazaki Sagaru *Kamiyama (cameo,flashback) *Shimura Tae (mentioned) Trivia *This is the second time Hijikata Toushirou has a nightmare. The first in "Episode 113. Category:Episodes